moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Madaph
((More than likely still editing, but most of my info is given :D)) = Madaph Pyrosprocket = A mage of no exceptional talent, while still a somewhat young mage, Madaph Pyrosprocket has done much. Despite the fact of being a decent at best mage and a romantic fool to boot, people may speak of him as a powerful mage, a brilliant mind, and a damned good looker to boot (though this last point is disappointingly believed to be only because of his beard). Madaph has always been a somewhat lucky and generally fortunate mage. General Description Madaph is of fairly average height and weight wise for a gnome, if a bit more skinny to some. He is sometimes regarded to be much older than he usually is due to the large bushy beard he sports on his chin, only rarely has he been seen with it shaved. His eyes are a bright blue, as well as his near white hair, the latter usually sported in a somewhat silly cowlick. His clothing and armor are almost always a bluish color, apparently said color being his favorite, his most common outfit seems to be a pair of black dress pants and a blue shirt though, although he has been seen in various robes or holiday costumes. He is never seen without his satchel, a brownish bag which he holds at his side.Despite it's size, he has been seen to pull items of various size from it. Leading some to believe he has it heavily enchanted. History Early Years Madaph was the first son of the Frostbolt family in Gnomeregan approximately in 14 B.D.P, as being born to a family of fairly adept researchers of the arcane arts, Due to that somewhat prestigious background, Madaph was almost always forced to work as hard as possible, and thus at the age of twentyish, he was sent to the mages academy in Dalaran to train, which is where he happened to be during the destruction of Gnomeregan. His mother and father both perished in the diaster, which forced Madaph to look after his two sisters, thus having him having to leave from Dalaran to work in Ironforge for a number of years with the Explorers Guild, where he worked as a researcher for approximately a decade. At the age of fifty, while still a fairly young age for a gnome, his sisters finally convinced him that they were able to fend for themselves, and that he deserved to go and explore on his own, which was always a dream of his, thus he left out for Stormwind. Stormwind and The Underfoot Express Madaph, having a large background in researching as well as meeting plenty of travelers in Ironforge, especially more so during the more recent crisis, had next to no problem fitting in, despite the fact that he had next to no friends in the city. For a few days he stayed about the city, generally just soaking up the atmosphere, until he had happened to spot a member of the Cult of Shadows speaking with a human he recently conversed with. Curious, Madaph decided to investigate this, and nearly was killed for the effort, his spellcasting, completely rusty after plenty of time of disuse, failed him, and he resigned himself to his fate. His fate though, apparently wasn't death, as a second gnome, by the name of Risza Truthstorm, quickly came to his aid. After watching the conversation between the company and the gnome, Madaph immediately fell into a deep infatuation with the gnome, who introduced herself and left. After a day of searching, he discovered that said gnome was one of the leaders of a new company, the Underfoot Express, a mostly gnomish company centered around the Tram and the Gnews, finally finding a sense of kinship, he joined said crew as a head of info gathering. Months passed as Madaph rekindled his love of magic and became somewhat a decent fighter, as well as meeting many of his friends whom he currently is friends with. Though only two months past his meeting and falling head over heels in love with Risza, he decided that she would never be interested, instead, he increasingly became attracted to his co-head info gatherer who also had some feelings toward him, Marcianna Medisprocket, and they developed a strong relationship, which resulted in marrage several months later. Madaph ascended to one of the leaders of the Underfoot Express about the same time, becoming the head of the Research and Development divison of the Express. Which he has been leading for the last six to seven months. Conflicts Being one of the members of the Underfoot Express, Madaph was always one to be caught up in many of the conflicts of Stormwind and Azeroth. Madaph, while not being a particularly violent person, has dramatically changed since the beginning of his travels. He has battled cultists, zealots, scourge and demons to get his info for the Gnews reports and to defend his comrades in the Express. Quite recently he had joined the Council in Stormwind, but left it to his temporary replacement of when he left, Elnor, due to him having next to no patience for political statements. Currently Madaph currently returned from the halls of Ulduar from a short time of him being trapped there, and has begun to once again report in the Gnews, as well as become somewhat active in the problems Stormwind faces. He has been somewhat stressed, but seems to be returning quickly back to his own self. Personality Madaph has always had a quite volatile personality, partially due to dabbling in corrupting magical arts, partially due to the chaos which he faces nearly every day, thus there has always been some mystery to his personality. What is known though, is that it seems that he adapts slightly to different traits some people have, for example, with a violent person, he may show some more of his aggressive traits, or a somber person he will be more calm, tending to be largely empathetic. He is quite clingy, and almost always relies on a friend of a companion to be with, almost never being alone during his entire life, he is quite insecure and tends to lash out while alone. It is also known that due to said clingy tendencies, he also tends to be very protective of people he cares about, and thus this is one of his weaknesses. He has also been noted to be quite passionate as well when riled up. Random Facts * Despite him rarely saying it, E. Gadd is one of his closest friends. * He is extremely shy when it comes to intimacy, at least his own, but he can go off for hours on the scientific or biological info about it. * He is one of the only gnomes in the Express with a successful relationship. * (His Gnews reports are mainly based off lore or gameplay, not as much as others, as he leaves many of the RP events to comrades.) * Madaph also inadvertently killed Gadd at one point, and was haunted by his spirit until he was able to help revive him.